marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deborah Ann Woll
Deborah Ann Woll portrayed Karen Page in the Netflix series Daredevil, The Defenders and The Punisher. Significant roles *Jessica Hamby in True Blood (2008-2014) Quotes *"I'm already starting to notice huge differences between the two characters. That's already kind of exciting to play. I can feel myself go, "Oh, if this was Jessica she would do this," but wanting to kind of steer differently than that. It's always going to be me in some way. I think, as an actor, that's part of it. You have to bring some of yourself to it, and that's why you have to revisit roles over and over again, so you can see different people bring themselves to the part. So it's always going to feel a little bit similar because it will always be a piece of me, but I can choose to respond differently or play things closer to the chest. It's been a really interest experience, actually, stepping outside of Jessica. It feels sort of weird. Jessica was like an old pair of jeans. I knew every rip, every stretched out spot. It just fit me just right after so many years. Karen, it's going to take a little bit of time, but I'm starting to figure out how to I fit into those clothes." *"After a few years of working on one character, it was so easy to feel for Jessica. By Season 3, I could cry for Jessica at the drop of a hat. I cared about her as much as I care about myself, so it was just very easy to go there. Starting up with the new character Karen now, I remember being like, "Why is this so hard? I thought I was really good at this. I thought I had this whole emotional accessibility thing licked because it had been so easy for the last four or five years." And then I was like, "Oh, right. I've only known Karen for like four weeks as opposed to seven years." I have to do this work all over again, and maybe in two years I'll be at the point where I can cry at the drop of a hat for Karen. [ laughs] But it just takes a little bit of extra effort to get there, and making things even more real or higher stakes for yourself, whatever you've got to do to get yourself there. It's a reminder of how special it was to do that one show for seven years." *"There’s this old idea that women in men’s stories are either Madonnas or whores, and she is both, but at different times. What I ended up doing, and what Marvel was trying to do, was to merge those two. She doesn’t have to be a Madonna or a whore—she can be good and bad all at once, which is more modern." *"I think we definitely wanted to take a lot of the elements from the comic books from even the very beginning, the sort of naive, innocent Karen to the darker things towards the end. I was interested in how can I have her play both of those at the same time. Can she be a very kind person whose also like a little bit attracted to danger." *"You guys don’t love him as much as I do."、 Official Account * Deborah Ann Woll on Twitter * Deborah Ann Woll on Facebook * Deborah Ann Woll on Instagram * Deborah Ann Woll on Insstar.com * Deborah Ann Woll on Instagweb.com * Deborah Ann Woll on Buzzcent.com * Deborah Ann Woll on Insstars.com * Deborah Ann Woll on Photostags.com Category:Daredevil (Netflix series) cast Category:The Defenders (Netflix series) cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:The Punisher (Netflix series) cast